DenmarkxGermanyxNetherlands
by im-on-fire-bitch
Summary: this story contains beer, and some weed...and probaly some gentle mastrubation/Hand jobs


Authours note. this is my first fanfic ever so hi hope ya like it.

Rated M for reason.

* * *

Prologue:

It was a regular morning, yet it felt like the sun was shining so much brighter than usual laying low in the horizons making a red glow form over the land, and making the sky look more cloud free than ever, the birds singing so much more beautiful than they had done in several weeks, and the morning frost gripping to the shaking grass, shining in the sun light.

Germany was walking in his garden, watching the flowers and enjoying the fresh morning air, as happy as he could get and singing slightly for himself. It was as you could say, a beautiful morning.

He sat down by a small pond, smiling.

Last night Denmark and Netherlands had joined him in a regular daily basis party, they had a lot of fun, getting drunk and singing German and Scandinavian drunk songs while stumbling to the high music they had brought themselves. But that was not the reason for Germany's smiling.

He remembered Denmark and Netherlands saying it when they were completely drunk, but it still was tempting. They had told him that if he ever wanted, they could have a threesome, of course Germany had said no as fast as he could out of embarrassment, but it wasn't because he didn't want to.

Germany dropped his smile.

The reason he said no was also because he was scared, not of having sex, but from screaming out his secret love's name in pleasure. If he did that, the friendship he loved so much would be over, he was sure.

Germany turned and looked away to a tree on the other side of the pond that had tiny little birds in it, that was singing loud.

Not only did he love the person, he was thinking of him both romantically and sexually. It would be so embarrassing if he shouted out his name during sex and not only that, but in company of another person too.

But still, he regretted on not saying yes.

Germany looked up at the sun that now had risen up higher on the sky and smiled again.

Luckily enough though, they would meet today to for another drinking party, and hopefully the chance would bid again and he hopefully wished he wouldn't back out of it.

* * *

Germany stumbled against Netherlands, both already tipsy because of alcohol and waiting for Denmark to get out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you done yet! We want to see!" Netherlands yelled at the door, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly a clinking noise came from the door handle as it was opened and Denmark walked out of the bathroom whit a serious facial expression, "whose idea was this? I mean, look at me…",Denmark stood in the doorway, wearing only a black leather pants held up by a black leather belt that glistened slightly, a black police hat and a pair of black leather gloves.

He let the serious expression fall and smiled broadly; "I look so awesome!" he expressed and smiled even more while starting to do a weird kind of hip shacking dance, which made Netherlands laugh out loud and join the weird dance.

Germany watched and then he began to laugh to of how insanely stupid they looked while doing fun of the local strippers. "Ha ha ha!, jeez Denmark you look like one of those male strippers on TV" Germany said almost breathless and laughed even more.

Denmark suddenly stopped dancing, though Netherlands just kept going, "what!"

Germany dropped the laugh at Denmark's sudden reaction. The sandy blonde was staring at him with a pair of serious eyes walking closer to the German, which made the taller darker haired nation tremble whit the words." I, I didn't… I didn't mean to I insult y-"Germany felt himself bump into the wall and blushed at the sudden lack of space to move on. Denmark stopped staring at him and softened the gaze while stepping closer to the shaking nation, leaving only a gap of then centimetres between them and charming the other whit his sea blue eyes.

"Germany…"

The way Denmark said his name was playful and seductive.

Germany suddenly noticed how close they were when Denmark stepped even closer, now taking a better look at him; Germany could see how perfectly the outfit sat on Denmark's body. There was something very sexy about it mixed together with the way Denmark was looking at him, the way he was dressed and, with the way he … was, saying the slightly taller nations name… Germany suddenly tried stepping back a bit due to a sudden urge to get away, but due to the alcohol and the wall he tripped and fell to the floor.

Denmark looked down at Germany, slightly confused at why the German suddenly had fell to the floor and studied him from head to shoe. "why was it so amusing to him to see Germany down on the floor in that exact height?"

"HEY!"Netherlands suddenly interrupted whit yelling out loud.

Germany and Denmark both gave him a questioning look "uh, what's wrong?"They asked at the same time.

"Uh" Netherlands stood their fore a while thinking and looking out into no-where for a few seconds then the answer came. "I just remembered that I bought some weed whit me, do you guys want some?

Denmark's eyes wandered down Germany's body again and then he reached out a hand to the now sitting nation and helped him up. Germany cupped Denmark's hand and stood up clutching a bit at Denmark's shoulder cause of the alcohol and then they both turned to face Netherlands "Of course we want some" Denmark said answering for both.

* * *

Two cases of beer and a good amount of weed later, Netherlands and Denmark began behaving quite weird and amusing.

They were all three sitting, or well kind of sitting in the couch, Denmark half on top of Netherlands and Germany sitting as far away as possible in the small couch watching.

It wasn't anything bad that they were doing, but to some point during Denmark's and Netherland's flirting and touching at each other, Germany had to try to look away, they had gotten a bit thorn-whit and had now begun to make out on the sofa, in front of Germany, all over each other.

Germany tried not to watch or interrupt, but sliding his eyes ever so slightly over Denmark, it was hard not to.

Denmark's twitching whenever one of his sensitive areas was touched, the quiet moans that slipped out of him when Netherlands bitted his bottom lip for better access, his constant movement for more friction, his unstoppable sexiness' it all gathered together made the German's temptation's grow bigger. His heart beats going faster and his breathing starting to go un-rhythmical, the German knew that if he didn't look away soon, his pants would most likely become a bit tight at special areas.

He sat there for a while, watching and listening while getting more and more aroused by their un-irrupted kissing.

Germany then noticed it felt weird to see Denmark this way, also Netherlands, but now HE wanted to be the one making out whit Denmark, HE wanted to be the one feeling Denmark's breathing at his neck and HE wanted to be the one holding Denmark, not just watching him. While thinking of it he blushed and looked away while moving a bit in the sofa.

He felt it was harder and harder to look at them, not because of the growing erection in his pants, but because if he couldn't have the Dane, then it didn't matter, not if Denmark's forever happy spirit and sexy body was someone else's to belong.

"Ah… N, Ned" Denmark moaned breathless as the kiss made him almost forget about breathing "Denmark..." Netherlands said and was just as breathless in the moan.

Germany couldn't stand the torture anymore and decided to go away. He stood up fast and was just about to walk away but just as suddenly he had stood up he had got dragged down on the sofa again. By getting up so fast it took him a while to understand that he now was between Netherlands and Denmark.

"Where do you think you're going?" Denmark said positioning himself a bit more between Germany's legs.

"yeah,? We just got started" Netherlands said, holding Germany ever so tight against himself and pressing him to his chest while brushing his lips ever so lightly against the German's ear.

He was shocked, his eyes widen and he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but he only managed to get out a low squeak. It all happened so fast and before he even knew it, Denmark had leaned forward stealing a kiss from him. Germany stiffened as Denmark kissed him again and tried opening his mouth to protest, taking his hands up and placing them at Denmark's shoulders, but he was irrupted by Denmark forcing on a deep tongue kiss, at that, he lost himself, he couldn't resist the Dane anymore and lot the sandy blonde explore his mouth, while Netherlands was stroking his chest and kissing his neck, finding almost all his sweet spots.

The kiss was a wet and hot one, leaving traces of saliva on their lips and cheeks, only separating their lips when they needed to.

Germany suddenly felt his black, yellow and red striped t-shirt getting swiped of and then he could hear it get tossed away some place on the floor, but to be honest to himself, he couldn't have cared less, the Dane and Dutch man's touches where making him all jelly in his legs and all red on his cheeks, his blush growing redder as Denmark's and Netherlands touches went everywhere while Denmark was still kissing him. He had never dreamt of the Danes kisses being so good, or rather, never allowed himself to think of it whit any hope or chances at all .The urge to moan each time Denmark slightly stroke his hand over his growing erection was starting to become a bit too big, as Denmark moved closer resting his hand on Germany's hip and the other tangled in his hair, their crotches meet and he couldn't keep himself from letting out a weak moan.

"Starting to get a little inpatient are we?" Denmark parted out between the breathing and smiled while continuing palming the German's erection.

"Denmark...I-nhh.." Germany nodded his head slightly, if he even tried to speak now the words would turn into muffled moans and he knew it.

Germany felt the Dane and the Dutch's lips smirk,

"Then shouldn't we do something about it then?" Denmark said warmly, reaching for the German man's zipper.

"Just relax, it's quite good when you do" said Netherlands nuzzling his neck and stroking his cheek ever so lightly.

Germany shivered at the light touch and even more at the Dane's hand moving to his underwear.

"O, okay..." Germany stuttered clenching Denmark's shoulders even more, feeling Denmark's fingertip stroking slowly over the tip of his cook.

"D, den, nhh" Germany inhaled sharply then breathed out shivering as Denmark began stroking him more eagerly. The Dane's strokes felt so good he couldn't keep himself from letting out a few moans whenever Denmark strokes his sweet spot.

Denmark then suddenly decided to do something to make the helpless German man even more helpless. Sliding his thumb over the tip and cowering some of his index finger whit the pre cum that was dripping slightly from the erected German's cook,

"D, Denmark, d don't" Germany stiffened a bit, and then inhaled sharply again.

"Does that feel good?" Denmark asked, sliding his finger inside the taller nation and moving it out again; to then slide it back trying to find the German's sweet spot.

"Nhh...mhhm.." Germany tried to keep the upcoming moans away and nodded slightly while leaning back, feeling dizzy from all the pleasure that was going through him and started to shake.

Denmark and Netherlands both smirked again, "you want me to keep going?" asked Denmark, rubbing Germany's cook at the tip while also using his other hand to rub the German's prostate, leaning closer again breathing hot air at his ear.

"y, yes, k-keep..nhh..please..ah, k-keep g-going" Germany begged out of pleasure.

Denmark smirked again. It felt good seeing the German like this, it was something he had wanted to see for a long time. "AH!...g-god" He smiled more as Germany moaned a bit louder than before, cause of the Dane massaging his prostate harder, now using two fingers, sliding them in and out faster and faster.

Germany tightened his grip at Denmark's shoulders, panting heavily while leaning back at Netherlands, who's hand's was roaming up and down his chest making Germany even more clouded in his mind.

Denmark pumped Germany's length in the same speed as he was rubbing his fingers at his prostate, seeing that Germany was close, panting heavier than before and moaning each time he stroked the tip of his cook.

"D-Denmark. I-I'm g-gona" Germany pulled his legs up closer to himself while tensing in the whole body.

"AH! Denmark!"

Denmark blushed as Germany came hard over his chest, stiffening and shaking while having his orgasm.

Germany panted heavily; slightly opening his eyes and blushing with a deep red, feeling his hart bump like crazy in his chest, his semen dripping from his cook.

"D-Denmark,"

Denmark smirked again, leaning in for a quick kiss, and then swiping up cum with his index finger then liking it away, savoring the taste of the German while closing his eyes, running his tongue over his finger, making both Netherlands and Germany blush deeply.

Denmark smiled, " ya taste good, Germany" Denmark said and then leaned in for a calm kiss that made Germany close his eyes while Denmark was calmly exploring his mouth.

* * *

The next morning Germany could find himself in a weird situation, awaking and finding himself in the bed (which he didn't know when they went to) whit Netherlands and Denmark above him, that however was not the weird thing. The weird thing was, he couldn't find his pants no matter where he looked. Searching all over the house, not succeeding in finding them… later that day though, he found them hanging from the nearest tree outside the house, but how the hell they ended up there on the other side… nobody knew.

* * *

and the crappy ending is forever crappy...


End file.
